Shes JustGone
by Escapers
Summary: The aftermath of the MSF. Daryl does something unexpected that helps the group to reboot and come back stronger against the world. Rated M for future fluff, language and violence.


It all happened so quickly. I didn't have a chance to realise what was happening before it was too late. The sound of the gun going off was deafening, and it continues to ring in my ears to this day. I have never spoken about that day to anyone, but I need to tell her story. People need to know about her, about her courage, her honesty, and most of all, her sacrifice.

The group had been wandering in the forests around Atlanta for months now. Continuing their search for a safe place, a place to gather their thoughts, a place to breathe. Rick decided that it was time to leave and head for Washington, a place far away from Atlanta, away from the constant reminder of the people they lost. The group was getting ready to head north in the morning, and Daryl wasn't sure he was ready. He had never left Georgia, he never thought he would. He didn't want to move on and forget. The only way he was leaving, was if he made sure people in Atlanta knew about a country girl called Beth Greene, and how she had saved not only him, but everyone around her.

He told rick and the others he was going hunting and that he would be gone for most of the day and night. Rick knew that he didn't need all that time to hunt, but he understood. With a nod of his head Daryl head off into denser forest in search of the last happy place he had been. It was midday when he found the burnt, charred remains of the cabin he and beth once shared. He walked through the wreckage, spotting empty glasses of moonshine, broken furniture and destroyed linen. He sat down on the partially destroyed porch and look out into the trees. He sighed and pulled out his hunting knife and began to sharpen it on a stone he found on the ground, he wasn't sure what he would say, but he knew every word would come from his heart. He got up and walked to the end of the porch, and began to engrave his words onto the soft wood.

Daryl returned to the campsite early morning, Rick looked up to see that his face was puffy and his eyes bloodshot, he was worried about Daryl, he had never seen him so lost and distraught. The past few months after that day had been rough. Rick observed the groups morale, everyone, including Abe, were in the midst of dealing with grief. There hadn't been a night that Maggie didn't scream during her nightmares waking everyone up. Glen was torn between the loss of his sister-in-law and his need to be strong for Maggie. Michonne had began to stick closer to Carl, hovering over him like a protective bear, Carl didn't mind. He had pulled away from Rick and was becoming closer with her, often talking quietly in the corner out of earshot. Tyreese took care of Judith full time now, and Sasha was becoming more violent and angry. Carol was healing well, but wandering around looking lost and confused. Even Judith seemed to sense what had happened, she had stopped playing with Rick and would just sit in silence watching everyone. But Daryl was worse. He hasn't said a word since that day. He began to withdraw and hang towards the back of the group. Abe had become Ricks new right hand man, while Daryl could only seem to focus on hunting. Hunting tracks, animals or walkers, it didn't matter, all he would do is follow the tracks and kill whatever was at the end of it.

By midmorning the group ready to head out and began their move up north, leaving behind a burnt patch of soil from the fire and empty cans of fruit and soup. Rick took out his knife and began scratching a symbol into the tree trunk. A cross inside a circle, a symbol for him to remind him where they had already been so they wouldn't wander in circles.

They were a couple hours into the journey, Daryl wasn't really focused on where they were headed, he was too preoccupied with fighting the urge to cry and run back to Atlanta, he wasn't ready to say goodbye to his home. It wasn't until he heard Rick say they were taking a short break, that he looked up and took in his surroundings. They had arrived at the cabin, he began to panic. He didn't want the others to know he had spent most of day here yesterday instead of hunting. He only hoped that no one would think much of the burnt wreckage and wouldn't want to scavenge the rubbish. Everyone was focused on either cleaning their weapons, drinking some water, or sitting in the shade while Rick and Abe quietly planned the next step. Daryl carefully watched everyone as he counted the seconds go past. He was relieved to hear Rick say they were moving on, he began to walk ahead, receiving a confused yet hopeful look from Rick. He was almost in the clear, until he heard a gasp from behind. He turned and saw Maggie kneeling on the porch, tears staining her face, rubbing her fingertips over the etching in the wooden boards.

Daryl looked at Maggie, as she began to read, Glenn came racing over and wrapped an arm around her and read over her shoulder. Daryl wasn't prepared for what happened next. Rick came back, gun at the ready, upon realising what happened he lowered his weapon and looked at Daryl. Ricks eyes were full of sympathy and grief as he walked over.

"Daryl, did you do this?" He asked, trying to steady his voice. Daryl nodded, looking around unsure of himself. Carol came over and gently touched his shoulder.

"Can you read it to us?" She asked softly. He wasn't ready to talk about it. Thats why he wrote it down. But as Daryl looked around and the faces of his family staring back, each full of support and hope, he nodded his head, walked over to where Maggie and Glenn were and began to read.


End file.
